Fotoalbum
by MrGuillam
Summary: Geschichten aus dem Leben von Sherlock und Mycroft. Wie sie Freunde wurden und wie ihre Freundschaft zerstört wurden.
1. Chapter 1

Das Fotoalbum

Kapitel 1

Es war ein seltsamer Moment für Mycroft Holmes als seine Mutter ihm erklärte, das er bald ein kleines Geschwisterchen haben würde. Er war sieben Jahre lang alleine vollkommen zufrieden mit seinem Leben gewesen. Warum wollten seine Eltern ihm dann ein kleines Geschwisterchen für ihn haben? Das verstand er einfach nicht. Es war doch alles gut so, wie es im Moment war. Seine Eltern jedoch schienen da eine andere Meinung zu haben. Sie konnten über nichts anderes als das baldige neue Geschwisterchen reden.

Ein klein kleines Geschwisterchen bedeutete doch nicht Stress. Egal ob für ihn oder seine Eltern. Doch was sollte er gegen ihre Entscheidung tun? Grundsätzlich konnte er nichts tun, denn wie würde es aussehen wenn er seinen Eltern so etwas auszureden versuchte? Also blieb er einfach stumm und wartete darauf dass sie die ganze Sache noch einmal bedenken würden.

Doch leider war das nicht der Fall.

Nur ein paar Monate später war seine Mutter um fast das doppelte breiter geworden. Das hieß für ihn, und das wusste er schon als erst sieben jähriger Junge, dass er wirklich ein kleines Geschwisterchen bekommen würde.

Jedoch sagte Mycroft noch immer nichts dazu. Alleine die Freude die er in den Augen seiner Mutter sah, immer wenn sie von dem Baby sprach, lies es nicht zu. Sie freute sich auf das Kind und er wollte nicht daran schuld sein diese Freude kaputt gemacht zu haben. Das würden seine Eltern und auch er sich selbst, nie verzeihen.

In den Monaten die diesmal vergingen, musste er zusehen wie seine Mutter immer dicker wurde und so auch die Geburt des neuen Holmes Spross immer näher rückte. Während dieser Zeit fiel es Mycroft immer schwerer den Mund zu halten und sich nicht darüber zu beklagen, dass sie bald nicht mehr zu dritt sondern zu viert sein würde. Denn er musste zusehen wie seine Mutter sich durchs Haus mühte mit ihrem großen schweren Bauch. Wenn sie kein Kind bekommen würde, dann hätte sie nicht das Problem.

Als er dies jedoch bemerkte, erklärte seine Mutter ihm, dass diese Probleme ganz normal sein und sie diese schon gehabt hatte, als sie mit ihm schwanger gewesen sein. Doch das konnte der kleine Junge so gar nicht glauben. Er hätte seiner Mommy nie solche Umstände bereitet. Dafür liebte er sie einfach viel zu sehr. Das sagte sie bestimmt nur, weil sie seinem baldigen kleinen Bruder in Schutz nehmen wollte. Das war die einzige Erklärung dafür.

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis das große Ereignis bevor stand. Bald musste seine Mutter ins Krankenhaus und kam nach wenigen Tagen mit einem kleinen Bündel wieder nach Hause. Sie hatte einen zweiten Sohn bekommen. So ganz wusste, der nun älteste Holmes Sohn, nicht was er mit diesem kleinem Baby anfangen sollte. Er war eben nur ein Kind und wusste selbst nicht mit diesem kleinem Menschenleben umzugehen.

Seine Mutter versuchte ihr bestes um ihn dazu zu bekommen, endlich etwas Kontakt mit dem kleinen Jungen zu schließen. Sie wollte nicht, dass die beiden Brüder ohne sich für einander zu interessieren aufwuchsen. Das war nicht der Sinn des Bruderseins.

„Na komm, Mycroft. Nehm ihn doch mal auf den Arm!" forderte ihn seine Mutter mit ihrem typischen breitem Lächeln auf. Sie saß mit ihren beiden Söhnen im Wohnzimmer. Ihr Ehemann war wiedermal auf Geschäftsreise. Es war ein Wunder das er es überhaupt zu der Geburt seines zweiten Sohnes geschafft hatte. Doch sie beschwerte sich nicht darüber. Sie liebte ihn und daher akzeptierte sie das ganze einfach still. Sowie bisher Mycroft die Anwesenheit seines Bruder akzeptiert hatte. Doch diese Akzeptanz wurde langsam zur Eifersucht, das spürte die junge Mutter.

„Ich mag ihm nicht weh tun…" versuchte sich der Junge raus zu reden und blickte verstohlen zur Seite, ganz so wie er dreinschaute, wenn er etwas ausgefressen hatte. „Er ist noch so klein und winzig. Wenn ich ihn falsch nehme passiert ihm nur was." Jedoch wollte seine Mutter nicht locker lassen. Wenn er seinen kleinen Bruder auf den Arm haben würde, so war sie sich sicher, würde er seine Meinung über ihn sicher schnell ändern. „Ich passe schon auf, dass ihm nichts passiert!" beschwichtigte ihn seine Mutter weiterhin lächelnd. Nun konnte sich der arme Mycroft nicht mehr raus reden.

Mit einem recht unsicheren Ausdruck im Gesicht, tapste er zu seiner Mutter. Gegen sie hatte er noch nie eine Chance gehabt, besonders wenn sie ihn so anlächelte. Da konnte Niemand nein zu ihr sagen.

So setzt er sich neben ihr auf die Couch, seinen unsicheren Blick auf seinen kleinen Bruder gerichtet. Vorsichtig legte Mrs Holmes ihrem Sohn das kleine Bündel in den Arm und beobachtete wie Mycroft das Baby betrachtete. Wenn Mycroft genau hinsah, erkannte er die Nase seine Mutter, die auch er geerbt hatte. Und er hatte die großen Augen seines Vaters, die jedoch noch nicht dieselbe Farbe angenommen hatten. Noch waren sie leuchtend blau.

Ein seltsames Gefühl dieses kleine Menschlein in den Armen zu halten, das musste er zugeben. Das Baby in seinem Armen lachte, schien sich zu freuen. Streckte seine kleinen Ärmchen nach seinem großen Bruder aus und tastete vorsichtig über das Gesicht des Älteren. Diese kleinen Finger fühlten sich so zerbrechlich an.

Mycroft wusste, dass wenn er sich ungeschickt anstellen würde, mit seinem kleinen Bruder, ihm einfach diese kleinen Finger brechen konnte. Daher ließ er den kleinen Jungen einfach machen. Besser er tat nur ihm weh, wobei er dazu nicht die Kraft hatte, als das Mycroft ihn verletzte.

„Dein Vater beschlossen ihn Sherlock zu nennen." Erklärte seine Mutter ihm und beobachtete dabei weiterhin sein Verhalten. Freundete er sich gerade mit dem Gedanken an großer Bruder zu sein? „Vater denkt sich gerne seltsame Namen aus oder?" erwiderte Mycroft darauf hin und seine Mutter musste anfangen zu lachen. So ganz Unrecht hatte ihr Sohn natürlich nicht, schließlich war Mycroft als Name, auch nicht gerade der geläufigste. „Du kennst ihn doch, zudem hätte es schlimmer kommen können. Sherlock klingt doch nicht so schlecht und dein Name hätte auch schlimmer ausfallen können" erinnerte sie ihren Sohn und strich ihm kurz, durch sein dichtes braunes Haare, das ganz wie das seines Vaters war.

Kurz blickte Mycroft zu seiner Mutter auf und wandte dann wieder seinen Blick, dem kleinem Jungen in seinen Armen zu. Wenn er genau hinsah, erkannte er noch so viel mehr, was sein kleiner Bruder von seiner Mutter hatte. „Er hat deine Locken!" bemerkte er und seine Mutter lache wieder. Mycroft mochte ihr Lachen. Es war so warm und voller liebe. „Ja, er wird hoffentlich nicht solch einen Lockenkopf wie ich bekommen. Sie sind kaum zu bändigen. Aber nun komm, so langsam muss dein kleiner Bruder ins Bett. Es wird Zeit für ihn!" Der Junge schaute nun wieder hoch zu seiner Mutter. Sein Blick war nicht mehr unsicher, wie vorher, sondern entschlossen. „Kann ich ihn ins Bett bringen Mommy?" Mrs Holmes musste anfangen zu lächeln. Scheinbar waren ihre Bemühungen, die beiden Jungen sich näher zu bringen, nicht umsonst gewesen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der sonst so ruhige Holmes Haushalt, durch die Anwesenheit Sherlocks auf den Kopf gestellt wurde. Denn es stellte sich nicht nur heraus, dass der Junge unglaublich klug war, wie auch schon sein Bruder, sondern auch unsagbar neugierig und für Mycroft unglaublich nervig.

Gerade mal mit zwei Jahren hinter ließ der kleine Sherlock, überall wo er war nur Chaos. Er krabbelte überall rum und immer musste man ein Auge auf ihn haben, dass er sich nicht verletzte oder das etwas zu Bruch ging. Der arme Kerl, der meist auf ihn aufpassen musste, war sein großer Bruder Mycroft. Sein Vater war die meiste Zeit nicht Zuhause und seine Mutter brauchte auch einmal einen Moment Ruhe vor dem kleinen Wirbelwind. Daher machte er es freiwillig, wenn auch meist nicht gerne.

„Sherlock!"

Ein lautes Krachen schallte durch das Wohnzimmer. Nun war die Vase kaputt und der kleine Junge hockte vor den Scherben und mit seinen großen genauen Augen blickte er unschuldig zu seinem Bruder hoch, ganz so als hätte er nichts damit zu tun. Dieser wusste es jedoch um einiges besser und versuchte sich nicht von den großen Kulleraugen des Jungen klein zu bekommen. „Vergiss es, das zieht bei mir nicht kleiner Bruder! Und lass gefälligst die Scherben liegen!" Gekonnt hob er den kleinen Jungen hoch.

Mit seinen zwei Jahren hatte Sherlock schon einiges an Gewicht zu gelegt und war nicht mehr so einfach in den Armen zu halten, wie noch als Baby. Jetzt begann er sich auch zu wehren wenn er nicht wollte, und das tat schon weh. Zudem hatte Mycroft noch immer Angst ihn zu verletzten, denn schließlich war er noch immer der Ältere und somit auch der Stärkere.

„Wenn du die in die Hand nimmst, tust du dir nur weh!" versuchte er seinen kleinen Bruder zu erklären. Dieser verstand das jedoch nicht. Mit gerade mal zwei Jahren verstand er kaum ein Wort und mühte sich damit ab, ein paar Wörter raus zu würgen, die keiner verstand.

Laut begann er zu jammern und winden. Doch aus dem Griff des Älteren konnte er sich nicht befreien, egal wie sehr er sich bemühte. „Was ist denn nun wieder passiert?" Ihre Mutter kam ins Zimmer gewuselt. Die sonst so schönen weichen Haare, waren ein wenig zerzaust. Sie hatte versucht endlich einmal ein paar Stunden in Ruhe zu schlafen. Sonst hielt Sherlock sie immer in Atmen, so dass sie sich nicht entspannen konnte.

„Die Vase ist kaputt gegangen. Bin ausversehen dran gekommen!" schoss es sofort aus Mycrofts Mund. Es stimmte nicht, das lag offen auf der Hand. Doch er würde noch mehr Ärger bekommen, wenn er zugab, kurz nicht auf seinen kleinen Bruder aufgepasst zu haben. Natürlich wusste Mrs Holmes es besser. Sie konnte an dem Gesicht ihres Sohnes ablesen, das er log. Er verstand noch nicht wirklich wie sie das immer schaffte, und sagte daher immer, dass seine Mutter einfach alles wusste. Laut seufzte sie und ging noch ein paar Schritte näher auf die Beiden zu. „Schon in Ordnung…" antwortete sie etwas zerstreut und nahm ihrem Sohn das kleine Kind ab. Schon seit geraumer Zeit schlief sie wenig und auch schlecht, was man ihr deutlich anmerkte. Auch am Abend forderte Sherlock viel Aufmerksamkeit für sich, denn er hatte für sich einfach beschlossen, das Schlafen wohl unwichtig war. „Ich bringe ihn am besten hoch in sein Zimmer. Da kann er nichts zerlegen, außer sein Spielzeug und das ist weniger schlimm, als unsere Einrichtung!"

Doch wieder wehrte Sherlock sich. Er streckte seine Ärmchen nach seinem großen Bruder aus und jammerte laut. „Mi! Mi!" rief der kleine Junge laut und hielt seinen Blick sehnsüchtig auf Mycroft gerichtet. Das war seine Art, den Namen seines großen Bruders zu sagen. Mycroft war für den Mund eines gerade erst mal zweijährigen noch viel zu schwer. Auch wenn dieser nicht gerade begeistert von diesem Namen war. „Nein Sherlock!" versuchte ihn seine Mutter zu beruhigen. „Deinen großen Bruder hast du heute schon genug in den Wahnsinn getrieben." Doch Sherlock dachte nicht daran Ruhe zu geben. „Ist schon gut Mommy, ich kann ihn auch in sein Zimmer bringen. Dann kannst du noch etwas ausruhen!" Mit schnellen Schritten folgte er seiner Mutter, doch sie ging weiter, ohne groß auf den älteren Holmes Spross zu achten.

Sie brachte den Jungen in den ersten Stock im Haus, wo sein Kinderzimmer lag und setzt ihn dort zwischen seinen chaotischen verstreuten Spielsachen ab. Noch immer war der kleine Sherlock am Jammern. Er wollte zurück zu seinem Bruder. Dieser stand im Türrahmen und wusste nicht so recht was er tun sollte. Wenn er seiner Mutter einfach nur erklären könnte, dass er sich schon um seinen kleinen Bruder kümmern würde, würde sie ihm sowieso nicht zuhören. Dafür war sie einfach zu sehr mit den Gedanken woanders.

„Mi!" rief Sherlock wieder laut und begann nun etwas, mit dem weder Mycroft noch seine Mutter gerechnet hatte. Er begann sich mühsam aufzurichten und stand nach ein paar mühsamen Versuchen des Aufstehens, die fehlgeschlagen waren, nun vor ihnen auf den Füßen. „Sherlock?" murmelte seine Mutter ungläubig und sah dabei zu, wie der kleine Junge langsam auf sie und seinen Bruder zugewankt kam.

In diesem Moment war die kaputte Vase wie vergessen. Doch nicht für lange, denn das würde nicht die einzige Vase sein die Sherlock zu machte.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Laut seufzte Mycroft. Mal wieder war es an ihm seinen kleinen Bruder zu finden. Er hatte seiner Mutter schon vor Wochen vorgeschlagen, Sherlock wie einen Hund an der Leine zu halten, doch sie hatte seinen Vorschlag als unsinnig abgetan. Nun sah sie ja was sie davon hatte. Aber sie musste sich ja auch nicht durch die Botanik des Holmes Garten schlagen um diesen kleinen Quälgeist zu finden.

Wenn Mycroft ehrlich war, mochte er seinen Bruder, auch wenn er unglaublich anstrengend und nervig war. Es gab sicherlich Kinder die schlimmer waren als er. Wobei er nicht einen Menschen kannte, der so unsagbar neugierig war wie er. Wenn es etwas gab das er nicht kannte, dann wollte er sofort wissen wie es funktionierte. Und wenn die Antwort nicht zufrieden stellen war, dann versuchte er selbst alles raus zu finden. Auch wenn er gerade erst einmal vier war, verstand er schwierige Sachen unglaublich schnell. Seine Mutter sagte oft, das Mycroft das als Kind auch schon gekonnt hatte. Sie sagte, dass sie Beide sehr klug waren.

Doch im Moment hielt er seinen Bruder einfach nur für einen Stifter von Chaos und Unordnung. Wenn er ihn jemals finden würde, müsste er ihn wahrscheinlich wieder in die Badewanne stecken müssen und darauf hatte er keine Lust. Sherlock wollte so gut wie nie Baden und wehrte sich dagegen wie ein wildes Tier.

„Sherlock, wenn du schon wieder Regenwürmer ausgegraben hast um sie zu studieren, dann werde ich es Mommy erzählen!" drohte er laut und hoffe das sein kleiner Bruder das hören würde. Wenn ihn etwas aus seinem Versteck locken würde, dann war es ihre Mutter. Sie war die Einzige auf die der kleine Sherlock hörte, die einzige die ihn zur Vernunft bringen konnte.

Doch sein kleiner Bruder zog es weiter vor, in seinem Versteck sitzen zu bleiben. Wieder musste Mycroft genervt seufzten. Wo konnte er nur stecken, wenn nicht im Garten? Nachdenklich ging er durch den Garten, folgte dem alten steinernen Gartenweg, der zu den Rosenbeeten führte. Und dort sah er. Sein kleiner Bruder und spielte gedankenverloren mit einem, auf dem Boden rumkrabbelnden Käfer.

„Da bist du ja!"

Sherlock hob jedoch nicht den Kopf. Schien gar nicht zu reagieren. Mycroft jedoch wusste es besser. Sein kleiner Bruder wusste, dass er da war. Doch ihm war einfach nicht danach seinen Kopf zu heben und seinen älteren Bruder anzuschauen. Das war wahrscheinlich in seinen Augen eine überflüssige Gesteh.

„Sie haben mich wieder Freak genannt."

Der schon zehnjährige Mycroft hockte sich neben seinen Bruder und blickte ihn mitleidig an. Schon seit langem nannten die Nachbarkinder seinen kleinen Bruder so. Sie konnten einfach nicht verstehen, wie ein vierjähriger nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben wollte. Er fand sie einfach langweilig, denn sie konnten seinen Gedankengängen nicht folgen konnten und sie im Gegensatz fanden die Sachen über die er redete und wissen wollte einfach viel zu erwachsen für ein Kind.

„Du bist aber keiner!" versuchte er ihm klar zu machen und legte eine Hand auf seinen Kopf. Er war schon immer sein einziger Freund gewesen, der einzige mit dem er sich unterhalten konnte. Mycroft wusste, dass es nicht normal war. Welches Kind war schon normal, das Spaß daran hatte Regenwürmer zu sezieren. Doch es hätte ihm genauso ergehen können, denn er war seinem kleinen Bruder sehr ähnlich. Schon im Kindesalter hatte er ganz andere Interessen gehabt als andere Kinder. Doch er kam damit besser klar als Sherlock. Er konnte sich keine Maske aufsetzen wie Mycroft. Dafür war er einfach zu störrisch. Er wollte sich nicht anpassen.

„Und warum sagen sie es dann immer?" fragte Sherlock und blickte nun zu dem Älteren hoch. Seinen Mund hatte er zu einer Schnute verzogen, ganz so als wollte er eine perfekte Erklärung dafür haben, die einfach und trotzdem nachvollziehbar war. Aber Mycroft kannte ihn gut genug dafür, dass er wusste, dass diese Antwort ihm nicht reichen würde. Doch er versuchte es trotzdem ihm klar zu machen.

„Weil du nun einmal anders bist als sie. Du benimmst dich nicht wie ein kleiner vierjähriger Junge. Kannst jetzt schon besser sprechen, als alle anderen Kinder in deinem Alter, bis auf dein Lispeln!" erklärte sein Bruder ihm und verstrubbelte ihm dabei sein dichtes lockiges Haar. Sherlock hasste sein Lispeln und versuchte hartnäckig es sich abzugewöhnen. Doch es war schwieriger, als er dachte. Wenn Sherlock aufgeregt war oder nicht daran dachte auf seine Aussprache zu achten, fing er sofort wieder an zu lispeln. Mycroft zog ihn manchmal damit auf, damit er sich noch etwas mehr bemühte es abzustellen.

„Ich will auch nicht zo zein, das izt langweilig!" erwiderte Sherlock und bemerkte dabei nicht einmal sein eigenes Lispeln. Sein älterer Bruder lächelte nachsichtig. Für dieses eine Mal wollte er ihn nicht tadeln. Er hatte schon genug andere Sorgen, neben seinem Lispeln. „Ich weiß. Aber lass dich davon nicht ärgern. Sie verstehen es nun einmal nicht, schließlich sind sie noch nicht so weit in ihren Köpfen wie du." Beruhigte er ihn und stand nun endlich auf. Sein Blick war weiterhin auf den kleinen Jungen neben ihn gerichtet, der nun scheinbar das Interesse an dem Käfer auf dem Boden verloren hatte, denn er blickte zu dem Älteren hoch. „Wenn sie dich nochmal so nennen, dann sagst du es mir ja? Dein großer Bruder wird ihnen schon zeigen, was passiert wenn man dich ärgert!" Die Augen des kleinen Jungen wurden größer. So ganz konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, was er dagegen machen wollte. Das sein großer Bruder sich mit kleinen Kindern prügeln würde, war etwas ganz undenkbares.

„Was willst du denn machen?" fragte er ganz neugierig. Dabei sprang er auf und hoffte auf eine gute Antwort. Wenn er etwas nicht wusste, was er unbedingt wissen wollte, trieb ihn das in den Wahnsinn, oder ehr die Leute die es ihm nicht sagten. „Das wirst du schon sehen, kleiner Bruder. Wenn du es wissen willst, musst du es schon selbst herausfinden!" antworte Mycroft ihm mit einem breitem Lächeln. Ganz so, als hätte er schon einen teuflischen Plan geschmiedet, denn Niemand ihm nachweisen könnte. Solche Pläne liebte der kleine Sherlock und war dann auch immer groß dabei seinem Bruder dabei zu unterstützen.

„Darf ich dann wenigstens helfen?" Ein kurzer und recht nachdenklicher Blick lag auf dem kleinen Jungen mit dem dichten Lockenkopf. „Na gut, aber nur wenn wir jetzt zurück gehen und du brav in die Badewanne gehst. Sonst erzähle ich Mommy, das du wieder mit dem Ungeziefer im Garten gespielt hast!" stellte Mycroft als Bedingung. Er wusste wie er seinen kleinen Bruder zu dem bekam was er wollte. Wenn man einmal den Dreh dafür raus hatte, war es gar nicht sonderlich schwer. „Muss das sein?" jammerte Sherlock und blickte vorwurfsvoll zu dem größeren und Älteren Jungen hoch. So ganz behagte ihm die Sache nicht. Aber wenn er helfen wollte, so wusste er, musste es sein. Noch kam er gegen seinen großen Bruder nicht an. „Ja, es muss sein. Oder willst du nicht mithelfen?"

Als die beiden Jungen zurück ins Haus kamen, benahm sich Sherlock so gut, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er gab kaum Widerworte und sein Blick war die ganze Zeit auf Mycroft gerichtet, der recht zufrieden schien. Mrs Holmes bemerkte sofort, an dem Verhalten der Brüder, das sie etwas ausheckten. Doch sie sagte nichts. Diese Ruhe vor dem Sturm wollte sie noch Genießen. Lange würde es sicherlich nicht so bleiben.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4  
>Der Holmes Haushalt, wurde einfach nicht ruhiger. Immer wieder gab es Chaos. Es war als würde der jüngste Spross der Familie dies nur so magisch anziehen. Egal wo er war, es gab immer wieder Ärger. Davor konnte ihn nicht einmal sein großer Bruder schützen.<br>Seitdem der kleine Sherlock zur Schule ging, schien sich das Chaos noch verdoppelt zu haben. Dort war es noch um einiges schwerer für ihn Kontakte zu anderen Kindern zu knüpfen. Er war mit solchen Dingen einfach vollkommen überfordert, zudem legte er es nicht einmal an Freunde zu haben. Sie interessierten ihn nicht einmal. Das einzige was für ihn interessant war, waren seine Bücher und sein großer Bruder. Dieser war noch immer der einzige Freund den er hatte. Doch er konnte nicht immer an seiner Seite sein, denn auch er hatte ein Leben was er leben musste. Sherlock war zu störrisch um es zu verstehen, doch trotzdem ließ er ihn in Ruhe wenn Mycroft ihn darum mit etwas Nachdruck bat.  
>Mit seiner störrischen und fast besserwisserischen Art zog er in der Schule allen Spott und Hohn auf sich. Niemand glaubte ihm, wenn er erzählte, dass der Mathelehrer nicht etwas nachschauen gehen musste, sondern einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann nahm. Doch es war die Wahrheit, das wusste Sherlock. Er wusste es immer. Wenn er wollte, konnte er an einer Kleinigkeit an einem Menschen erkennen, was sie getan hatten. Auch seine Mutter und Mycroft konnten das. Doch alle anderen hielten dies für vollkommen Unsinnig und beschimpften den armen Jungen als Freak.<br>Nicht nur die Kinder taten es, auch die Lehrer. Sie mochten ihn genauso wenig und brummten ihn gerne einmal Strafen auf, wenn er sie wieder einmal versuchte zu verbessern. Sie konnten einfach nicht einsehen, dass er es im Grunde nicht böse meinte.  
>Doch das war nicht aller Ärger, denn Sherlock anzog. Nach der Schule, oder in den Pausen, wurde der sechsjährige gerne auch einmal von den Älteren verprügelt. Oft kam er nach der Schule mit Schrammen, blauen Flecken und einer blutigen Nase nach Hause. Seiner Mutter erzählte er nie, was passiert war. Er wusste dass sie ihm nicht helfen konnte. Der Einzige der davon wusste, war sein Bruder Mycroft.<br>„Halt still Sherlock!"  
>Der jüngste Holmes saß im Zimmer seines Bruders und lies sich von diesem verarzten. Wieder einmal war er von ein paar Älteren aufgemischt worden. Dieses Mal war es besonders schlimm. Seine Unterlippe blutete und sein linkes Auge war leicht geschwollen. Doch er jammerte nicht. Saß einfach nur auf dem Stuhl und zog eine Schnute. Verarztet zu werden, behagte ihm gar nicht.<br>„Diesmal wirst du es Mommy erklären müssen, denn diese Verletzungen kannst du nicht verstecken!" versuchte ihm Mycroft deutlich zu machen. Doch er traf wie immer auf taube Ohren. Sein kleiner Bruder konnte einfach nicht auf ihn hören. „Ich sag einfach ich bin die Treppe runtergefallen!" redete sich Sherlock raus und schaute gelangweilt dabei zu, wie der Ältere seinen Arm einbandagierte. Mycroft rollte mit den Augen. Als wenn sie ihm eine solch schlechte Ausrede glauben würde. „Du hast auch schon mal besser Ausreden gehabt kleiner Bruder!"  
>„Mir egal." Brummte der kleine Lockenkopf und wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel das Blut, das aus seiner Nase tropfte, weg. „Solange sie einfach nicht nachfragt, reicht es doch!" Doch es war klar, dass wenn ihre Mutter nachfragen würde, er nichts sagen würde. Wenn Sherlock eins gut konnte, dann war es Geheimnisse zu haben.<br>„Dann kannst du dich nächstes Mal selbst zusammen flicken!"  
>Sherlock war diese Drohung jedoch vollkommen egal. Er konnte das auch gut alleine, das einzige was er dazu brauchte war ein Spiegel. Das war also keine besondere Schwierigkeit, auch wenn es nicht gerade die spannendste Aufgabe war.<br>Laut seufzte Mycroft. Sein kleiner Bruder schaffte es noch ihn wirklich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Warum konnte er nicht einfach auf einen gut gemeinten Rat hören, wie normale Menschen? Vielleicht weil an ihm so wenig Normales dran war, wie an jedem anderem Holmes. Manchmal wünschte er sich, dass wenigstens an Sherlock etwas halbwegs Normales sein würde. Das würde nämlich einiges an Ärger ersparen. Doch leider konnte er seinen Bruder nicht verändern, so gerne er es auch manchmal wollte.  
>„Wenn du es ihr nicht sagst, dann werde ich es halt tun!"<br>Nun endlich zeigte Sherlock eine Reaktion. Vorwurfsvoll, fast schon böse, blickte er zu dem Älteren hoch und verzog seinen Mund zu einer breiten Schnute. Dass sein großer Bruder das machen würde, hatte er wahrscheinlich nicht geahnt. „Das wirst du nicht tun, sonst erzähle ich Mommy, das du nachts heimlich an den Kühlschrank gehst um Essen zu klauen!" konterte Sherlock noch immer beleidigt dreinschauend. Nun war Mycroft derjenige der erstaunt war. Woher wusste dieser kleine Quälgeist das nun schon wieder? Oh natürlich, schoss es ihm nur Sekunden später durch den Kopf. Er vergaß immer wieder, dass sein kleiner Bruder die gleichen außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten hatte wie er selbst. Doch trotzdem ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, ihn etwas auf die Probe zu stellen.  
>„Ach ja? Und woher willst du das Wissen, das ich es war? Wo sind deine Beweise dafür kleiner Bruder?" Die Schnute, die sein Bruder zog, blieb weiterhin auf seinen Lippen. Doch seine Augen sagten deutlich, dass er mehr als genug Beweise dafür hatte. „Du isst in letzter Zeit nichts mehr zum Frühstück, weil du angeblich keinen Hunger hast. Aber sonst hast du zum Frühstück immer etwas gegessen. Das heißt du hast deine Gewohnheiten aus irgendeinem Grund geändert. Gestern habe ich gehört, wie Mommy meinte, das im Kühlschrank etwas fehlte. Genau das, was du am liebsten magst. Zudem höre ich abends, wenn ich nicht schlafen kann, manchmal schwere Schritte auf dem Flur. Du bist der einzige, der an meinem Zimmer vorbei muss, wenn er in die Küche will, also ist der Fall ja wohl klar!"<br>Mycroft konnte nicht anders, er musste anfangen zu lachen. Sein kleiner Bruder war wirklich gut, das musste er ihm lassen. „Sehr gut Sherlock, du wirst immer besser in deiner Beweisführung!" lobte der Ältere ihn. Das vorherige Schmollen auf dem Gesicht des Kleineren kräuselte sich zu einem Lächeln. Wenn es etwas gab, dem Sherlock nicht wiederstehen konnte, war es Lob. Das bekam er nicht oft zu hören, daher freute es ihn umso mehr.  
>„In Ordnung Sherlock, machen wir es so." begann Mycroft und blickte nun ein wenig ernster zu seinem kleinen Bruder runter. „Wenn du mir versprichst, dass du Mommy nichts von der Kühlschranksache erzählst, dann sage ich auch nichts von der Prügelei okay?" Sherlock nickte eifrig und war froh über diese Übereinkunft, denn er wusste, dass er so Mycroft auf seiner Seite hatte. Er würde ihm helfen, die Sache vor ihrer Mutter geheim zu halten.<br>Mycroft klebte seinem kleinen Bruder das letzte Pflaster auf eine seiner Verletzungen und seufzte. Kleine Geschwister zu haben war wirklich anstrengend. „Danke…." Murmelte Sherlock und blickte auf seinen bandagierten Arm herunter. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf den Lippen des großen Bruders. „Dafür ist doch dein großer Bruder da nicht?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Wenn es etwas gab, was Sherlock wirklich liebte, dann war es, wenn sein Bruder ihm etwas auf dem Klavier vorspielte. Das war einer der wenigen Momente, in denen der kleine Junge ganz still war und nur noch dem Instrument lauschte.

Doch leider waren diese Momente immer seltener geworden, je älter Sherlock wurde. Sein großer Bruder hatte auch noch anderes zu tun, als sich ständig nur um ihn zu kümmern, dass wusste er. Trotzdem wünschte er sich oft, das Mycroft nur für ihn da wäre. Er war nun einmal der einzige Mensch den er hatte.

„Lerne doch selbst Klavier spielen!" hatte seine Mutter versucht ihn zu ermuntern. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das wirklich etwas für ihren jüngst Spross wäre, aber scheinbar liebte er Mycrofts Musikstück. Warum wollte er dann nicht selbst etwas spielen lernen? So würde er zumindest nicht ständig versuchen Regenwürmer zu sezieren. Es reichte schon wenn dies manchmal sein großer Bruder tat. Diesem Verhalten sollte der kleine Junge wirklich nicht nacheifern.

Sherlock hatte es versuch. Hatte sich nachmittags, wenn nur seine Mutter Zuhause war, weil sie Bruder noch in der Schule, ins Musikzimmer geschlichen und fleißig geübt. Jedoch, je mehr er sich bemühte, desto mehr hatte er die Vermutung, dass er immer schlechter wurde. Nicht einen Ton konnte er treffen, dabei hatte es bei Mycroft immer so einfach ausgesehen. Die Finger seines Bruders glitten über die Tasten des Musikinstrumentes als wäre es kinderleicht. Seine eigenen jedoch wollten nie nach seinem Willen über die Tasten tanzen. Sie stolperten ehr.

Eine nicht besonders zufrieden stellende Tatsache für ihn, der so immer alles schaffte. Andere Dinge, die er konnte waren doch auch so einfach. Warum also nicht auch Klavier spielen? Das wollte und konnte der kleine Junge einfach nicht verstehen.

„Wenn du dir es nicht alleine beibringen kannst, dann frag doch Mycroft ob er es dir zeigt!" versuchte seine Mutter ihn aufzumuntern, nachdem er mit einem breiten Schmollen ins Wohnzimmer gestampft war. Seine kläglichen Versuche, das Klavier zu beherrschen, hatte man durch das ganze Haus gehört. Daher hatte sich seine Mutter schon gut vorstellen können, warum er so beleidigt drein schaute.

Der kleine Junge antwortete ihr nicht, sondern vergrub sich einfach in einem Stapel Kissen auf dem Sofa. Er war viel zu störrisch seinen großen Bruder zu fragen. Zudem hatte er doch so wenig Zeit, weshalb er ja schließlich Klavier spielen lernen wollte.

Mrs Holmes lies ihren jüngsten Sohn lieber in Ruhe schmollen. Wenn er nicht reden wollte, zwang sie ihn zu nichts. Sie kannte solch ein Verhalten von ihm schon zu genüge, auch wenn sie es nicht sonderlich hilfreich fand. Nie wollte er sich helfen lassen, alles musste er immer alleine schaffen. Der Einzige der ihn vielleicht einmal unterstützen durfte war Mycroft. Und das auch nur selten.

Doch nach einer geschlagenen Stunde schmollenden Schweigens, hatte selbst sie genug. Dabei war sie eigentlich die geduldigste im Holmes Haushalt. „Nun hör schon auf zu Schmollen Sherlock!" seufzte sie laut und hob ein paar der Kissen hoch um ihren Sohn darunter zu finden. Ein paar große silberfarbene Augen blickten vorwurfsvoll zu ihr hoch. Bevor sie jedoch weiter von ihren jüngsten Sohn einreden konnte, öffnete sich die Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Mycroft war nach Hause gekommen.

„Hat er schon wieder etwas angestellt?" fragte er gleich in einem etwas besorgten Ton. Wenn er nicht da war, kam Sherlock oft auf dumme Ideen und stellte nur Unsinn an. Mrs Holmes blickte auf und auch der kleine Sherlock hatte den Blick sofort auf seinen großen Bruder gerichtet.

Schon die ganze Zeit über, hatte er auf seine Rückkehr gewartet. Er wollte ihn endlich wieder fragen, ob er ihm nicht mal wieder etwas auf dem Klavier vorspielen könnte. Doch vor seiner Mutter traute er es sich nicht.

„Nein, nein!" beruhigte Mrs Holmes Mycroft schnell. „Er schmollt nur schon wieder aus irgendwelchen Gründen. Aber du kennst ihn ja, wieso er schmollt will er natürlich nicht sagen!" Nun war es seine Mutter, die vorwurfsvoll drein schaute. Sherlock war sich jedoch keiner Schuld bewusst. Es war seine Sache, nicht ihre. Sagen musste er ihr gar nichts, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste. „Vielleicht schmollt er ja, weil er es nicht schafft so gut Klavier zu spielen wie du…."

Damit hatte der kleine Holmes so gar nicht gerechnet. Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, dass seine Mutter ihn nicht verraten würde. Doch er wurde eines besseren belehrt. Traue nie eine Frau, dachte er und zog eine breite Schnute. Er blickte dabei zur Seite, ganz so wie sein Bruder, wenn er etwas ausgefressen hatte.

Mycroft musste stutzen. Sein Bruder und Klavier spielen lernen? Das hatte er so gar nicht erwartet. Vor allem weil er Sherlock nie im Leben für musikalisch erachtet hätte. „Du versuchst wirklich Klavier spielen zu lernen?" fragte er lieber noch einmal nach. Wenn schon, wollte er es von ihm persönlich hören.

Sherlock jedoch sagte kein Wort.

Nicht ein Ton kam von ihm.

Sein Blick war weiterhin felsenfest auf den Boden gerichtet.

Das war für Mycroft ein klares ja. Ein Lächeln, erschien auf sein vorher erstaunt dreinblickendes Gesicht. „Soll ich es dir beibringen Sherlock? Alleine ist es etwas schwer zu lernen. Besonders wenn man nicht einmal Noten lesen kann!" Bei dieser Frage wurden die großen Augen des kleinen Jungens noch größer. Nun hingen sie an seinem Bruder. „Ich kann sie lesen!" bemerkte er. Seine Unterlippe schob sich dabei noch ein Stück weiter nach vorne. „Ist doch auch nicht sonderlich schwer. Das einzige was schwer ist, ist die dummen Tasten zu treffen!"

Mycroft konnte nicht anders und musste lachen. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, stellte er sich mal wieder an, wie ein kleines Kind, das er auch eigentlich war. „Vielleicht solltest du dann lieber ein anderes Instrument lernen. Wie wäre es mit Geige?"

Noch einwenig unsicher und schmollend, blickte Sherlock seinen Bruder an. Es dauerte etwas bis er das Wort erhob. „Ich versuch es, aber nur, wenn du mir dafür etwas auf dem Klavier vorspielst!"

Diese Entscheidung sollte Mycroft Holmes später noch bitterlich bereuen, denn auch wenn Sherlock mit der Geige wunderbar umgehen konnte, wurde es, wenn ihm langweilig wurde, ein Teufelsinstrument in seinen Händen.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Eigentlich hatte Mycroft immer geglaubt, das Niemand aus der Holmes Familie krank werden konnte. Nie hatte jemand von ihnen etwas Ernstes gehabt als eine harmlose Erkältung. Das Husten aus dem Zimmer seines kleinen Bruders hatte ihn jedoch vom genauen Gegenteil überzeugen können.

Der arme Sherlock war krank. Seine Mutter hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung was er haben könnte. Sie konnte nur Mutmaßen, das er eine schwere Grippe hatte. Das Niesen und das starke Fieber ließen auch keine andere Vermutung zu.

„Mycroft!"

Die heisere Stimme seines kleinen Bruders drang bis in sein Zimmer durch. Wenn er wollte konnte der Junge noch immer unglaublich laut sein. Krank sein hin oder her. Laut seufzte der Ältere auf und legte das Buch beiseite, welches er eigentlich gerade anfangen wollte zu lesen. Doch sein Bruder machte ihm mal wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Die beiden Jungen waren alleine zu Hause. Ihre Mutter war in die Stadt gefahren, um Medikamente für ihren jüngsten Sohn zu kaufen. Daher war es nun an Mycroft auf seinen Bruder aufzupassen und ihn wieder gesund zu pflegen. Eine wirklich anstrengende und besonders nervige Aufgabe.

Wenn Mycroft ehrlich war, hatte er im Moment keine Lust zu seinem Bruder zu gehen und zu schauen was er mal wieder hatte. Er wollte einfach nur für einen Moment Ruhe. Diese war ihm mit diesem Bruder jedoch nicht vergönnt. Trotzdem strengte er sich an, ein etwas freundliches Gesicht zu machen, als er die Zimmertür seines Bruders aufschloss.

Schon in der Tür erwartete der kleine Lockenkopf ihn. Er trug einen verschwitzten alten Schlafanzug und seine dunklen Haare hingen ihm schon störend im Gesicht Mit seinen großen Augen blickte er vorwurfsvoll zu dem Älteren hoch. Mal wieder hatte er dabei eine breite Schnute gezogen.

„Warum schließt du mich in meinem Zimmer ein?" fragte er schmollend, gar schon fast empört, und Mycroft konnte sich das genervte rollen mit den Augen nicht verkneifen. War das nicht offensichtlich für ihn? Er war doch sonst immer so gut in Schlüsse ziehen, wenn er wollte. „Weil du sonst wieder in mein Zimmer kommst und das sollst du nicht!" erklärte Mycroft ihm wieder einmal. Wollte dieser kleine Junge denn nie zuhören wenn man ihm etwas erklärte? „Du sollst im Bett bleiben und dich ausruhen. Wenn du ständig nur hin und her rennst, wirst du nie gesund!" Doch der Ausdruck im Gesicht von Sherlock verriet, das es ihm vollkommen egal war ob er gesund werden würde.

„Aber das kann ich doch auch bei dir im Zimmer. So alleine ist es hier langweilig!" Genervt strich sich Mycroft durch sein hellbraunes Haar. Er konnte ihn verstehen. Alleine in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt zu sein, war sicherlich nicht das schönste für einen kleinen Jungen in seinem Alter. Doch wenn Sherlock die ganze Zeit an seinem Rockzipfel hing hatte er noch weniger Ruhe vor ihm.

„Hör zu Sherlock." Begann er und versuchte dabei nicht vollkommen unfreundlich zu klingen. Vielleicht würde er es ja verstehen, wobei er daran selbst doch sehr stark zweifelte. „Ich möchte nur einmal fünf Minuten Ruhe haben ja? Und wenn du in meinem Zimmer hockst, bekomme ich die bestimmt nicht. Lass mir bitte etwas Zeit alleine. Danach kannst du meinetwegen in meinem Bett schlafen, wenn es hilft!" Wie erwartet wurde Sherlocks Schnute noch breiter und aus seinen Augen sprach pures Unverständnis. Doch er sagte nichts. Tapste einfach nur zurück zu seinem Bett und verschwand unter eine Lage von Decken. Scheinbar empfand er diese Erklärung als Beleidigung. Dass auch ein großer Bruder mal Zeit für sich haben musste sah er wie immer nicht ein. Mycroft konnte ihm auch nicht helfen. Abermals seufzend verließ er das Zimmer des Jüngeren um zurück in sein eigenes zu gehen.

Eine ganze Stunde lang war Ruhe im Hause Holmes. Mycroft selbst bemerkte es gar nicht. Er war so vertieft gewesen in dem Buch, was er vorher schon versucht hatte zu lesen, dass es ihm erst auffiel, als er einen Blick auf die Uhr warf. Es war noch nicht spät, aber trotzdem wundere es ihn, das Sherlock sich nicht zu Wort gemeldet hatte. Hatte er ihm vielleicht doch zugehört und vor allem einmal auf ihn gehört? So unglaublich es klang, aber es schien wirklich so zu sein.

Trotzdem war er einwenig um Sherlock besorgt. Es war ruhig, für seinen Geschmack zu ruhig. Eigentlich hätte gelegentlich ein Husten oder ähnliches aus seinem Zimmer kommen sollen. Doch dar seltsamer weise nicht der Fall.

„Sherlock?"

Mycroft steckte seinen Kopf in das Zimmer seines kleinen Bruders. Er war nicht zu sehen. Nur ein großer, unförmiger Haufen unter eine Lage von Decken war zu erkennen. Ganz klar, dass sie Sherlock war. Scheinbar hatte er sich nach der Erklärung seines Bruders, nicht ein cm von der Stelle bewegt. Etwas das Mycroft bei ihm noch nie erlebt hatte.

„Lebst du noch, oder muss ich Mommy sagen das du an Grippe gestorben bist?"

Ein leises, fast erstickendes Husten, kam aus der Richtung des Haufens und verriet das er noch immer einen kleinen Bruder hatte. Etwas erleichtert ging der Ältere auf das Bett zu und zog vorsichtig an der Decke. Langsam kam eine kleine, zusammen gerollte Gestalt zum Vorschein.

Auch wenn Sherlock versuchte, sein Gesicht in einem der Kissen zu verstecken, erkannte er dass die Wangen seines Bruders leuchtendrot waren. War sein Fieber etwa gestiegen? Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf die Stirn des kranken Jungen und seufzte laut auf. „Warum hast du denn nicht gesagt, dass dein Fieber schlimmer geworden ist?" fragte Mycroft ihn vorwurfsvoll. Sherlock brummte etwas in sein Kissen, was sein älterer Bruder nicht verstand. Es schien ihm unangenehm zu sein, es zu erzählen. Hatte er ihn etwas wirklich nicht stören wollen?

Ein Lächeln erschien auf Mycrofts Lippen. Manchmal konnte sein kleiner Bruder wirklich niedlich sein. „Du alter Dummkopf! Wenn es dir nicht gut geht, dann sag es doch!" beschwerte er sich und ließ sich dabei neben seinem Bruder nieder. „Damit nervst du mich nicht." Noch etwas unsicher hob Sherlock langsam den Kopf und blickte zu dem älteren Jungen auf. Er hatte verstanden, warum Mycroft Ruhe haben wollte und hatte sie ihm auch gegönnt. Daher war er still geblieben. Zudem würde ihm jammern nichts bringen, auch wenn er es trotzdem meist tat.

„Das nächste Mal sagst du es mir bescheid, wenn es dir schlechter geht ja? Sonst kann ich dich schlecht wieder gesund pflegen kleiner Bruder!" Noch immer Lächelnd zog Mycroft seinen Bruder auf seinen Schoss und schloss ihn in die Arme.

Als am späten Nachmittag, Mrs Holmes wieder nach Hause kam, fand sie ihre beiden Söhne, schlafend in Sherlocks Bett liegend vor. Und nun war nicht nur Sherlock krank.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Müde und erschöpft öffnete Mycroft die Augen. War er etwa eingeschlafen? Es schien unglaublich warm zu sein, denn er bemerkte wie ihm Schweiß über die Stirn lief. Das letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte war, das er im Zimmer seines Bruders gewesen war um nach ihm zu sehen. Verschlafen blinzelte er und stellte fest, dass er sich noch immer dort befand. Was war denn passiert?

„Oh, du bist wach!"

Mycroft erkannte die Stimme seiner Mutter und drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Mrs Holmes saß neben ihm, auf dem Rand des Bettes, in dem er lag. Sie lächelte ihn an. Doch es war nicht ihr typisches, liebevolles Lächeln. Es saß dieses Mal besorgt aus. Warum?

„Da hat Sherlock ja ganze Arbeit geleistet!" seufzte sie und legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf die Stirn ihres ältesten Sohnes. „Dass er dich so schnell anstecken würde, habe ich gar nicht erwartet. Selbst wenn er krank ist, stell er, ohne es zu wissen, nur Unsinn an!"

Angesteckt? War er nun etwa auch krank?

„Wie geht es Sherlock?" fragte Mycroft leise. Er war selbst darüber erstaunt, wie schwach seine eigene Stimme klang. So hatte er sie noch nie gehört. Aber er war auch nie vorher krank gewesen. Seine Mutter antwortete nur mit einer Kopfbewegung und sofort saß Mycroft, auf was sie ihn hinweisen wollte.

In seinen Armen, dicht an ihn geschmiegt, lag Sherlock. Nur sein dichter Lockenkopf schaute unter der Decke hervor. Scheinbar hatte er es sich bequem gemacht, nachdem er eingeschlafen war. „Nicht anders als dir, würde ich meinen, wobei sein Fieber schon etwas runter gegangen ist." Antwortete sie ihm und stand dabei auf. Mit einer Hand wies sie auf ein Tablett, was neben ihm auf dem Nachtisch stand. Auf diesem standen zwei Teller mit Suppe. „Esse bitte gleich was. Und wenn dein Bruder aufwacht, sollte auch er endlich mal was zu sich nehmen. Er hat schon wieder seit Tagen nichts wirklich gegessen. Wenn er so weiter macht, verhungert er noch. Aber das scheint ihm vollkommen egal zu sein!" seufzte Mrs Holmes und warf dabei noch einen kurzen Blicken auf ihren jüngsten Spross. Sie war besorgt um ihn, auch wenn Sherlock das überhaupt nicht mochte. Mit seinen sieben Jahren war er schon davon überzeugt, auf sich alleine aufpassen zu können.

Als Mrs Holmes das Zimmer verlassen hatte, rührte sich der kleine Junge, in Mycrofts Armen. „Ist sie endlich weg?" hörte er die leise Stimme seines Bruders fragen und ein großes silbernes Augenpaar schaute unter der Decke hervor. Sein großer Bruder musste mit dem Kopf schütteln. Irgendwie hätte er es ahnen könne, das der kleine Junge nicht am schlafen gewesen war, zu mindestens nicht die ganze Zeit über. Schlafen war für Sherlock nur Zeitverschwendung. Aber dafür nutze er es gerne um der Führsorge ihrer Mutter zu entkommen. „Warum hast du dich schlafend gestellt? Wolltest du wieder mal nichts Essen oder wieder nicht die Medikamente einnehmen?"

Sherlock war in vielerlei Hinsicht ein vollkommener Sturrkopf. Wenn er etwas nicht wollte, dann konnte ihn nichts und Niemand dazu bringen es zu machen. Besonders schlimm war es mit dem Essen. „Beides!" grummelte der Jüngere und kam nun endlich unter der Decke hervor. Seine Haare waren noch zerzauster als sonst und er sah, ähnlich wie Mycroft erschöpft aus. Aber das war bei ihm eigentlich ein Dauerzustand.

„Sie macht sich nur Sorgen Sherlock und das nicht ohne Grund. Du solltest wenigstens die Suppe essen, das wird dich bestimmt nicht umbringen." Versuchte ihn sein großer Bruder zu ermuntern. Auch er sah es mit großer Sorge, das Sherlock so gut wie nie etwas aß. „Wenn du weiterhin so wenig isst, dann wirst du ewig so klein bleiben!" Der schwarzhaarige Junge blickte zu seinem Bruder hoch. Scheinbar war das die Tatsache an die er nie gedacht hatte. Für sein Alter war er noch etwas klein und wirkte daher auch oft jünger als er eigentlich war. Das behagte ihn so gar nicht und oft beschwerte er sich auch, das Mycroft viel größer war als er.

„Das hat überhaupt nichts damit zu tun!" Sherlock zog wieder einmal eine Schnute. Mycroft wusste genau warum. Denn auch wenn er versuchte es sich einzureden, das Essen für das Wachstum nicht notwendig war, wusste er es natürlich besser. Aber er war noch nie gut darin gewesen seine eigenen Fehler zu zugeben.

„Komm schon!" Mycroft ließ nicht locker. Langsam richtete er sich auf und nahm einen der Teller vom Tablett. Vorsichtig stellte er ihn auf seinen Schoß ab und blickte dabei zu seinem Bruder.

Sherlock betrachtete die Suppe. Es war natürlich genau die Suppe, die er am wenigsten mochte. Aber was hatte er schon für eine Möglichkeit zu entkommen? Trotzdem versuchte er das Beste aus der Sache raus zu schlagen. „Ich esse sie nur, wenn du mir danach etwas vorliest!" stellte er als Forderung. Mycroft schmunzelte. Sein kleiner Bruder war nun schon sieben Jahren alt und konnte besser lesen, als alle anderen Kinder in seinem Alter. Doch trotzdem wollte er meist irgendwelche Geschichten von ihm vorgelesen haben. Warum verstand er nicht so wirklich. Jedoch, dachte er, wenn dies seine einzige Forderung war, konnte er es auch machen. Zu mindestens würde er ihn so zum Essen bewegen können, ohne dass er dabei die ganze Zeit jammerte.

„In Ordnung!"

Brav aß der kleine Sherlock seinen Teller mit Suppe leer. Dabei ließ er es sich aber nicht nehmen, bei jedem Löffel das Gesicht zu verziehen und seinen Bruder vorwurfsvoll anzuschauen. Doch Deal war nun einmal Deal.

Als der Teller leer war, stellte Mycroft ihn bei Seite und schälte sich aus der Bettdecke. „Welches Buch willst du den vorgelesen haben?" fragte er den Jüngeren. „Das vom letzten Mal!" kam prompt die Antwort, als hätte er nur auf diese Frage gewartet. „Aber du weißt doch schon wer der Mörder ist!" Ohne dass ihre Mutter davon wusste, las Mycroft seinem Bruder oft Krimis vor. An diesem Genre hatte Sherlock einen Narren gefressen. Für ihn waren diese Geschichten unglaublich spannend, auch wenn er oft schon vor der Romanfigur den Mörder fand. „Ich will aber wissen ob ich richtig liege!" Mit einem lauten Seufzten ergab sich der Ältere und stand auf um das Buch zu holen. So war der kleine Sherlock wenigstens Still und Mycroft hätte wieder einmal seine gewünschte Ruhe vor ihm.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Am Morgen, seitdem Sherlock seine Augen aufgeschlagen hatte, herrschte unglaublicher Trubel im Haus. Und zum ersten Mal war er nicht daran schuld! Zu mindestens glaubte er es, denn er selbst wusste nicht so wirklich warum seine Mutter plötzlich so aufgeregt durch das Haus jagte. Auch hatte er keine Erklärung dafür, warum in alle Räume für ihn plötzlich so fremd wirkten. Es konnte vielleicht gut daran liegen, das in keinen einzigen von ihnen mehr das sonst so typische Holmes Chaos herrschte. Nur Sherlocks Zimmer war eine Ausnahme, wie immer.  
>Um eine Erklärung für das ganze zu finden, machte sich der kleine Lockenkopf auf die Suche nach seinem älteren Bruder. Wenn jemand ihm sagen konnte was los war, dann war es er. Seine Mutter hatte seine Frage vollkommen ignoriert, als er sie ihr gestellt hatte.<br>„Heute kommt Vater nach Hause." erklärte Mycroft ihm, der vor einem besonders großen Spiegel fand und gerade sein bestes Jackett zurrecht rückte. Ihm schien es ähnlich zu gehen wie ihrer Mutter. Bisher hatte Sherlock seinen Bruder nur selten in diesen Sachen gesehen. Nur zu besonderen Anlässen zog er sie an und die Ankunft ihres Vaters schien er all solch einen zu deuten.  
>Sherlock verstand nicht warum das Auftauchen dieses Mannes so besonders sein sollte. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, hatte er nicht einmal ein Bild von ihm vor Augen. Das Einzige was er wusste war, dass er die Augen seines Vaters hatte. Das hatte ihm Mycroft einmal erzählt.<br>Mehr war da bei ihm nicht. Er fühlte nichts für seinen Vater. Keine Liebe oder desgleichen. Nicht das er Gefühle sonderlich oft oder überhaupt zuließ. Nur bei wenigen zeigte er manchmal einen Anflug von Gefühl, und diese waren nur seine Mutter und Mycroft. Andere Menschen um sich herum ließ er auch nicht zu.  
>„Du solltest dir auch langsam mal etwas anderes anziehen!" forderte Mycroft seinen Bruder auf und riss ihn so aus seinen Gedanken. Seine großen silberfarbenen Augen schauten hoch und trafen auf die warmen und brauen Augen des Älteren. „Du kannst Vater schlecht in einem Schlafanzug begrüßen!"<br>Einwenig beleidigt tapste Sherlock zurück in sein Zimmer. Warum sollte er einen Mann begrüßen, an denn er sich nicht einmal wirklich erinnern konnte? Das würde sowieso nur eine vollkommene Zeitverschwendung werden. Er hatte einiges wichtigeres zu tun. Doch was konnte er schon gegen den Willen seines Bruders ausrichten? Nicht wirklich viel, besonders dann nicht, wenn er genau wusste, das seine Mutter das gleich von ihm verlangen würde wie es Mycroft getan hatte. Das hieß wohl oder übel für ihn, dass er nachgeben musste, auch wenn es ihm nicht sonderlich gut gefiel.  
>So stand der kleine Junge eine Stunde später mit seinem Bruder im Wohnzimmer. Seine Mutter hatte ihn dazu gezwungen seine besten Sachen anzuziehen, Sherlock hatte eigentlich seine Alltagskleidung anziehen wollen. Und nun stand er da in einem Anzug mit der passenden Fliege dazu, an der er ständig herum zog. Das Ding lag ihm viel zu eng um seinen Hals.<br>„Hör auf herum zu zappeln!" wies ihn seine Mutter zurecht, als er gerade dabei von seiner Fliege los zu kommen. Sherlock bemerkte sofort, wie aufgeregt sie war und sie sehr sie sich auf ihren Mann freute. Der Angesprochene zog eine Schnute, ließ es sich jedoch nicht nehmen von dem widerlichen Ding um seinen Hals los zu kommen. Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen stopfte er das nervige Objekt in seine Hosentasche. Seine Mutter bemerkte es gar nicht. Sie war viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Das gleiche war auch bei Mycroft der Fall. Sein sonst so geliebter Bruder, schien ihn gar nicht mehr zu beachten, sondern dachte scheinbar nur noch an seinen Vater. Sherlock konnte das an seiner stolzen Haltung ablesen. Er wollte Eindruck bei ihrem Vater schinden, wie er es bei jedem Fremden versuchte. Eine der wenigen Eigenschaften die Sherlock so an ihm hasste. Jedoch gab es mehr Charakterzüge an ihm die er mochte, daher hatte er ihm dies bisher nicht sonderlich übel genommen.  
>Die Minuten vergingen und vergingen nicht. Langsam aber sicher begann Sherlock sich zu langweilen. Er saß, neben seinem Bruder, auf dem Sofa. Seine Beine baumelten schlaff herunter und berührten nur knapp den Boden. Keiner von ihnen Sprach auch nur ein Ton. Sherlock hatte das Gefühl wahnsinnig zu werden.<br>Er musste unbedingt hier raus. Wenn er weiterhin hier sitzen würde, so hatte er das Gefühl, würde sein Kopf explodieren. Sein Kopf brauchte eine Aufgabe, etwas das es herausforderte! Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, rutschte er von der Sitzgelegenheit herunter und ging Richtung Flur. Dabei spürte er wie der Blick seines Bruders auf ihn gerichtet war. Er schien zu ahnen, dass er nicht die geringste Lust auf ihren Vater hatte.  
>„Wo willst du hin?"<br>Sherlock antwortet nicht sofort. Erst als er im Türrahmen stand, drehte er sich zu dem Älteren um und erwiderte bloß, „Ich muss auf die Toilette." Danach verschwand er auch schon. Natürlich war das eine glatte Lüge gewesen, doch in den Jahren war er gut im Lügen geworden. Sein Bruder würde das schon so hinnehmen. Das hoffte er zumindest.  
>So schnell ihn seine recht kurzen Beine tragen konnten, tapste er die Treppe hoch in den ersten Stock. Er musste einen Ort finden, an dem ihn Niemand finden würde und wo er seine Ruhe hatte bis sein Vater wieder gegangen war. Er hatte keine Lust ihn zu treffen, diese nervige Langeweile zu ertragen.<br>Schnell verwand er in seinem Zimmer. Wenn er schon flüchten wollte, dann auch mit dem entsprechendem Material, mit dem er sich beschäftigen konnte. Er schnappte sich das Buch, welches er gerade begonnen hatte zu lesen und noch drei weitere Bücher. Die würde erst einmal für den Anfang reichen. Doch wohin sollte er gehen? Raus konnte er schlecht und im Haus gab es keinen Ort, an dem er sich verstecken konnte. Oder etwa doch?  
>Es fiel ihm plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich, warum hatte er nicht gleich daran gedacht? Der Dachboden würde ein ideales Versteck für ihn abgeben. Schon einmal hatte er ihn genutzt um vor einer seiner Tanten zu fliehen und Niemand hatte ihn dort gefunden. Vielleicht würde es noch ein zweites Mal klappen. Probieren konnte er es auf jedenfall.<br>Der Dachboden war einer der versteckten Orte im Haus. Niemand ging dort hoch. Dort standen nur alte Möbel, die nicht mehr genutzt wurden und war daher der perfekte Ort um sich zu verstecken.  
>Geschickt schlich er sich also wieder aus seinem Zimmer, hoch in den zweiten Stock. Dabei versuchte er so leise wie möglich zu sein. Denn nur ein Geräusch und Mycroft würde ihn sicherlich sofort ausfindig machen. Im Verstecken hatte Sherlock ihn nie schlagen können, daher ließ er besonders viel Vorsicht walten. Er bog, oben angekommen, in einen kleinen Flur an, in dem die Tür zum Dachboden lag. Dort oben war es noch hell, zumindest hell genug damit er seins Bücher lesen konnte. Dass es dort auch voller Staub und irgendwelcher Tiere war, interessiert ihn dabei eigentlich gar nicht. Er hatte keine Angst davor.<br>Für seinen Aufenthalt suchte er sich ein altes Sofa aus, auf dem er es sich bequem machte und begann sein Buch zu lesen. Was er jedoch nicht bedachte, war das sein Bruder ihn schneller durchschaut hatte als ihm lieb war. Schon nach nur einer Viertelstunde, öffnete sich plötzlich quietschend die Tür zum Dachboden. Mycroft stand in der Tür und blickte streng zu seinem kleinen Bruder herüber. Dieser hatte sich jedoch nicht bequemt überhaupt aufzuschauen. Sein Buch war da eindeutig interessanter.  
>„Sherlock, warum rennst du einfach vor Vater weg?"<br>Keine Antwort. Wie immer blieb Sherlock stumm. Er hatte keine Lust mit ihm darüber zu reden. Verstehen würde er es ja sowieso nicht. Doch sein älterer Bruder ließ nicht locker. Das hatte Mycroft noch nie, wenn es um Sherlock ging. Bei ihm musste man einfach auf stur schalten, damit man etwas bei ihm erreichte.  
>„Sherlock!"<br>Der strenge Ton seines Bruders gefiel dem kleinen Jungen so gar nicht, daher sagte er einfach das erst beste was ihm einfiel. „Ich habe einfach keine Lust darauf. Wir sitzen da eh nur um, Essen was und das war es. Das ist doch langweilig!" antwortete er ihm endlich und klang dabei störrisch. Mycroft seufzte laut während er auf seinen kleinen Bruder zuging. Verstehen konnte er ihn. Wenn er nicht beschäftigt war, kratze sein Verstand unaufhaltsam an ihm. Damit nervte er alle anderen noch mehr. Aber wenn er etwas gesagt hätte, hätten sie eine bessere Lösung, als sich zu verstecken, gefunden.  
>„Ist es wirklich nur das?"<br>Wieder war es still. Sherlock zog seine typische Schnute, die er immer machte, wenn sein Bruder seinen Wundenpunkt getroffen hatte. Ein klares Zeichen für Mycroft das da mehr war, als das was er gesagt hatte. „Du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen Sherlock, das weißt du."  
>Der Ältere ließ sich neben Sherlock nieder, wobei er dabei eine dünne Schicht Staub aufwirbelte, die sich vorher auf dem Sofa abgesetzt hatte. Noch immer war der Kleinere still. Es dauerte immer etwas, bis er mit seinen wahren Gefühlen rausrückte.<br>„Was soll ich denn da unten, ihr beachtet mich eh nicht wenn Vater da ist!"  
>Nun war die Katze aus dem Sack. Auch wenn der kleine Sherlock es nicht gerne zugab, war er doch einwenig eifersüchtig auf seinen Vater. Wenn er nicht da war, bekam er meist, als jüngster Spross der Familie, die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, wenn auch nicht immer im positiven Sinne. Trotzdem war es für ihn ungewohnt, nicht im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.<br>„Du willst Aufmerksamkeit? Die wirst du sicherlich bekommen, wenn Mommy dich hier oben findet. Sie macht sich jetzt schon Sorgen um dich. Wenn wir runter kommen und ich ihr sagen wo du dich versteck hast, wirst du richtige Aufmerksamkeit erleben!" prophezeite Mycroft ihm. Es war klar, dass ihre Mutter ihm eine gewaltige Standpauke halten würde. Etwas, das Sherlock schon immer als unwichtig und pure Zeitverschwendung angesehen hatte. Darauf hatte er keine Lust. Das sah man ihm auch an. Seine Schnute wurde noch breiter. Vorwurfsvoll lag nun der Blick auf seinen großen Bruder. So etwas konnte er ihm doch nicht antun!  
>„Du bizt gemein!"<br>„Es heißt ´bist´ Sherlock!" verbesserte ihn Mycroft sofort und grinste dabei schadenfroh. Noch immer hatte es der kleine Junge geschafft, sich das lispeln abzugewöhnen. Doch es war schon besser geworden. Nun jedoch schmollte Sherlock. Wenn es eins gab, das er hasste, dann war es von seinem Bruder verbessert zu werden. In seinen Gedanken war er genauso gut wie Mycroft und genauso klug. Von ihm musste er sich bestimmt nicht verbessern lassen!  
>„Na gut kleiner Bruder, wir machen ein Geschäft." Schlug Mycroft schließlich vor. Wenn sie noch länger hier oben bleiben würde, kriegte nicht nur Sherlock Ärger. Das wollte er vermeiden. „Ich entschuldige dich bei Mommy für heute, dafür wirst du aber Morgen den ganzen Tag mit uns verbringen, und keine Widerworte!" wies er ihn an, noch bevor Sherlock den Mund aufmachen konnte. Die Sache gefiel ihm so gar nicht. „Dafür darf ich an deinen Chemiekasten!" verlangte der Kleinere. Wenn er schon seine Familie, ohne zu jammern, ertragen sollte, wollte er schon eine bessere Belohnung haben als das. „Willst du das Mommy mich umbringt? Du weißt ganz genau, das du da nicht dran darfst!" Jedoch war Sherlock störrisch und ließ sich diese Chance nicht entgehen, sodass Mycroft nachgeben musste. „Na gut, aber nur wenn ich dabei bin!" Zufrieden nickte der kleine Junge.<br>Auf seinem Gesicht war kein Grinsen zu sehen, doch in seinem Bauch war ein Feuerwerk ausgebrochen. Als wenn er sich an diese Abmachung halten würde…


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Es war ruhig im Haus, schon fast zu ruhig. Doch in der Nacht war das kein besonders seltsamer Umstand, auch wenn es sich um das Holmes Anwesen handelte. Alle lagen in ihren Betten und schliefen. Jeder von ihnen, bis auf einen.  
>Der kleine schwarzhaarige Lockenkopf, mit Namen Sherlock, saß auf seinem Bett und starrte zum Fenster hinaus. Bisher hatte es noch nie etwas gegeben vor dem er Angst gehabt hatte. Nein, die Dinge vor denen die meisten Menschen angst hatten, faszinierten ihn und waren daher besonders interessant für ihn. Nun jedoch schien er seinen Meister endlich gefunden zu haben.<br>Draussen war plötzlich ein heller Schein zu sehen und Sekunden später ein lautes knallen zu hören. Vollkommen verängstig huschte Sherlock unter seine Bettdecke. Wie kindisch es von ihm doch war, Angst vor einem Gewitter zu haben. Er wollte sich am liebsten selbst dafür Ohrfeigen! Es war unsinnig. Ein Gewitter konnte ihm hier im Haus überhaupt nichts an haben. Trotzdem wollte seine Angst, sich mit diesem Gedanken, nicht zufrieden geben, denn er hatte schon so einige Geschichten gelesen, in denen ein Haus vom Blitz getroffen worden war. Hier könnte das genauso passieren!  
>Wieder ein lautes Donnern. Sherlock fuhr zusammen und verzog sein Gesicht. Wenn es so weiter ging, würde er die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu machen können, dabei hatte er die letzten paar Tage schon nicht geschlafen. Das Buch, was er gelesen hatte, hatte dies verhindert. Auch er brauchte irgendwann etwas schlaf, wenn er es ansonsten nicht zugab. Was sollte er also machen?<br>Und wieder ein ohrenbetäubendes Donnern. So langsam hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er wollte nicht alleine sein, während dieses Gewitters. Wenn jemand anderes noch bei ihm wäre, würde er sicherlich schlafen können. Nur zu wem sollte er gehen?  
>Seine Mutter…?<br>Nein, das wäre vollkommen kindisch. Zwar wusste er, dass er zu ihr ins Schlafzimmer konnte, wenn er denn wollte. Aber er war immerhin schon acht Jahre alt! In diesem Alter kroch man nicht mehr zu seiner Mutter ins Bett weil man Angst hatte.  
>Dann blieb nur noch Mycroft.<br>Sherlock war sich nicht sicher was sein Bruder dazu sagen würde. Sicherlich würde er sich über ihn lustig machen, wie er es oft gerne tat. Sein kleiner Bruder nahm ihm das nie übel. Nein, denn er rächte sich jedes Mal dafür. Warum sollte er sich also dann darüber aufregen, wenn er es ihm mit gleicher Münze zurückzahlen konnte?  
>Das nächste laute Knallen des Donners, lies ihn diesen Gedanken jedoch binnen Sekunden vergessen. So schnell er konnte sprang er aus seinem Bett und rannte aus seinem Zimmer. Nun stand er im dunklen und verlassenen Flur. Kein Licht brannte mehr und es war schwer für den kleinen Jungen etwas in der Finsternis auszumachen. Jedoch wusste er auch ohne Licht, wo das Zimmer seines Bruders war.<br>Vorsichtig tastete er sich langsam an der Wand entlang. Während er seinen Weg suchte, erstarrte er jedes Mal, wenn er das Grollen des Donners hörte. Er wünschte sich, dass er schneller sein könnte, doch er wollte Niemanden wecken. Daher musste er das jetzt durchstehen.  
>Endlich hatte er, die so ersehnte Zimmertür seines Bruders erreicht. So leise es ging öffnete er sie und spähte in das ebenfalls dunkle Zimmer. Sein Bruder schien, zu seinem Glück, schon zu schlafen. So würde er ihn wenigstens erst am nächsten Morgen triezen, wenn das Gewitter schon längst vorbei gezogen war.<br>Und wieder ein lautes Knallen.  
>Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, rannte der kleine Sherlock los. Ihm war es egal, ob er jetzt seinen Bruder wecken würde. Mit einem Satz sprang er ins das Bett des Älteren und versteckte sich verschreckt in der warmen Bettdecke. Mycroft jedoch schlief seelenruhig weiter. Dafür war ihm Sherlock mehr als dankbar.<br>Ja, das war schon viel besser, dachte der kleine Holmes und rückte so dicht es ging an seinen älteren Bruder heran. Wenn er hier so bei ihm lag, hatte er das Gefühl ihm konnte nichts gesehen. Mycroft würde schon auf ihn aufpassen. Das hatte er bisher immer gemacht und würde es auch immer tun. Da war er sich sicher.  
>Er dauerte etwas, bis Mycroft bemerkte, das sich jemand in sein Bett geschlichen hatte, der dort eigentlich gar nicht rein gehörte. Im Halbschlaf wollte er sich umdrehen, doch eine kleine Gestallt hielt ihn davon ab. Verschlafen und nicht einmal richtig wach, öffnete er die Augen und sah seinen kleinen Bruder bei ihm liegen. Seine kleinen Hände umklammerten Mycroft Arm und wollten ihn nicht loslassen.<br>„Was ist den los Sherlock…?"  
>Seine Stimme war leise, recht verschlafen. Sherlock erinnerte sie an das brummen eines Bären. Der Angesprochene antwortete ihm nicht. Hielt sich einfach nur weiter an ihm geklammert. Als es jedoch draussen wieder zu blitzen begann, schreckte der kleine Junge zusammen und rückte noch näher an seinen Bruder heran.<br>Auch wenn Mycroft noch immer im Halbschlaf war, verstand er jedoch was los war. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Keine Angst kleiner Bruder!" redete er ihm zu, damit er schnell seine Angst vergaß. Dabei legte er seine Arme schützend um den Jüngeren. Eigentlich gab Sherlock ihm nie die Erlaubnis dazu, ihn zu umarmen. Im Moment jedoch hatte er solche Angst, das er es einfach zu lies. „Hier kann dir nichts passieren, solange ich auf dich aufpasse!"  
>„Ich weiß…" erwiderte Sherlock und verstecke sein Gesicht an der Brust seines Bruders. Ja, Mycroft würde immer auf ihn aufpassen. Dafür waren große Brüder nun einmal da.<p> 


End file.
